One Perfect Angelic Tear
by LifelessApril
Summary: Tony and Abby are a married couple, but like every couple they have their ups and downs. But what happens when they have more downs than ups? Strong language, one-shot.


A/N: Yup, one-shot is ready.

Abby went to the living room from the bedroom, screaming her lungs out. The man she was yelling at was none other than Anthony Dinozzo, her husband for 5 years since they realized that they were perfect for each other. He, who was now furious, following her as she yelled. ''I didn't do anything with her! What is your problem!?'' She threw a magazine at him. ''The way you looked at her said otherwise, so _**YOU'RE**_ my problem!''

He hit his hand on the table. ''I didn't know the girl! I am so tired of you doubting me! You're my wife, damnit! Not my mother!'' She hit her hand on the table too. ''It looks like **YOU** need a mother **MORE** than you need a wife!'' As time passed, she continued making him madder. ''You don't care anymore! You come home and you don't even talk to me, at work, you never visit anymore! He shook his head. ''That's a different subject!'' She smiled ironically.'' Oh, please! You looked at her, you're always texting and you never kiss me in front of the women of NCIS! Doesn't take a rocket scientist!'' He pointed at her. ''It's called respecting the place you work! Maybe if you knew that word!'' They both talked in unison now. ''Don't treat me like a **FOOL!**'' ''You're not listening to **ME!**''

He turned his back at her, rubbing his forehead in pain. She went and sat on the couch. She was now getting madder. She looked at him. ''I know the word respecting the place I work. It seems that you don't. Flirting with every bimbo you see!'' He turned and glared at her. ''Really, Abs? Really? 5 years now together I've never even **ONCE** turned to look at anyone else but **YOU**! **YOU'RE** the one that should be apologizing! The place of work shouldn't be a party, but an actual place of work!''

She gasped. ''What are you saying?'' He sighed, raising his voice. ''That you NEVER respect ANYTHING! You make Gibbs treat you like his one and only daughter, you make Ziva be scared of you; you make McGee stutter around you! Yet, you like the center of attention, don't you?!''

She stood up and slapped him. He looked at the side, his ego damaged, yet enraged. ''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' He grabbed her wrists and shook her, pushing her to the bedroom and throwing her on the bed. Her screams echoed in the house and he let her go, punching the door behind him.

They looked at each other, both in silence. Did he really try to hit her? Hit Abby? Hit his wife? He hated it, yet he thrived to make her shut up… His phone rang and she ran to get it, thinking that it was that bimbo and he chased her to pick it up too, but he was too late. ''Unknown caller!'' She looked at him and he shrugged. ''Maybe it's Ziva and what are you doing with my phone?! What's wrong with **YOU**?!'' She pressed the accept button and he went to grab her and snatch the phone away. Gibbs was on the opposite line, putting them on speaker for the whole team to listen. ''Tony, let me go! Ahhhh! LET...GO! You cheating, lying son of a…'' He threw her on the couch. ''FINE! HOLD THAT THOUGHT IN THAT FUCKED UP MIND OF YOURS!'' She screamed. ''I hate you!'' The team heard her and they all gasped and flinched. Tony and Abby had been fighting a lot lately, but never like that.

He threw their wedding ring and stormed out of the house. She hung up the phone and slowly stood up and slid behind the door, looking down and crying. Gibbs hearing her cried and what happened between them slowly hung up and looked down, his team also disappointed and left with broken hearts. Abby and Tony was the ideal couple, the _**perfect**_ couple…If they broke up then why even _**believe**_ in love…?

A lot of time has passed since Abby was on the floor, looking at the wedding ring he threw and hugging her knees, rubbing her wrist from how hard he grabbed her before. She heard a noise, behind the door, it sounded like keys. She quickly stood up and sat on the couch, looking down. It was Tony, he was also crying, but he came back to her. She looked at his tears and he looked in her one perfect tear…the tear of an angel…he hurt his angel…he made his angel cry…He sat beside her and hugged her tight, kissing her passionately. ''You're my infinite, Abs. My angel.'' He took that ring and wore it, swearing to **never** put it off again.

_And he never did…_

**_A/N2: To guest and realismIsAll: Don't like it, don't read it. It was just my idea. In a relationship, it can't be only one's fault. Unless you're in a psycho ward. Also, if you hate Abby that's your opinion and your problem. Allow me to differ and write a story I like and thought about. Abby is right at some points and she's not always like how you represent her but of course if you hate her, you will ALWAYS present her disadvantages rather than advantages, but I guess that you ignore the fact that she'd rather die than lose someone in the team. Newsflash Harlequin readers, things are not always how you think they are. Let the other readers, post their opinion, rather than judge them._**


End file.
